disneyacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan Fa
|image = Image:Mulan.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = HONOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!! |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Tiny Hero, Diminutive one, Pantsalot, My Little Dumpling |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Chinese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Joe West 203 |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Student, First Year College |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Mulan |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://honor2usall.livejournal.com |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = User:Naima }} This is Mulan. She's pretty awesome.... Sometimes not so much. But yeah. WHatevez The Basics Distinguishing/Hidden features: Scar across her stomach from Shan-Yu Style: She's a practical dresser, however when she does formal wear she tends to favor elegant and a bit simple.... but really whatever someone dresses her up in she's good, well… as long as it isn’t too revealing. Greatest flaw: She's impulsive, she acts without thinking, that’s what gets her in trouble. A lot. Best quality: When the going gets tough the tough get going. Mulan can pull herself together when she needs to. If there is a crisis going on, you can turn to Mulan to be the calm one trying to put together a plan... (but if it hasn't reached CRISIS point you can guarantee she will be emolaning it up) BACKGROUND Character's Financial/Social Situation: Her family is fairly well off and has a fairly good social standing within her community and even on a somewhat larger scale. It's made apparent that Chi Fu and Shang have heard of her father, so it's a safe bet that her father, when in action, was an important person. This makes Mulan's social awkwardness and inability to fit in even more poignant. Educational Background: Traditionally women did not receive a formal education, so it was left up to Mulan's family to teach her everything she knew. The scroll she was taught to read with was The Art of War, her father was never one for fairy tales. She was also taught all the traditional texts a woman of her time must learn, including the Final Admonition. Family Relationships: Father - Mulan loves her father. He has always spoiled her just a bit, and treated her like his own little soldier (never a princess!). As she has grown older he's struggled more and more to keep her under his wing, seeing as she's had to become more of a lady then a tomboy. Though he desires to see her as a traditional woman, happy and stable with a family of her own, he desires more for her to be happy and doing what ever she chooses to do with her life. Famama - They get along great. Mulan got much of her personality from her grandmother, she often has little anecdotes or lectures for Mulan on subjects her parents never dare breech. Mulan goes to her grandmother for embarrassing questions first and has always considered her one of her closest girlfriends despite the age difference. Her grandmother is often her advocate within the family, defending her actions and cheering Mulan on no matter what. Mother- She has a bit of a love/hate relationship with her mother. Her mother is everything she should want and aspire to be, however she can never reach that goal. Fa Li also finds herself frustrated with her daughter and her unique personality more often then not. She loves her daughter with all her heart, but wishes she did a bit more to fit in and be what society expects her to be. Character's Spiritual/Religious Beliefs: Mulan believes in respect for her ancestors and Guardian Spirits. While she is not hugely pious in any sense of the word she does have great respect and honor for them. MISC ❦ FAVORITE Food: Fried sweet sesame seed riceballs with red bean inside Color: Red Season of the year: Spring Movie: Jurassic Park (WTF HOW DID THEY GET THOSE DINOSAURS ONTO THE MOVIE SET!?) TV Show: Any Soap Opera… She loves rolling her eyes at the dramatic relationships THE LIFE AND TIMES OF EMOLAN *The first appearance of Emolan was innocent enough. She had a fight with Kuzco and was sad because she made a fool of herself. *Then.... there was the fight with Shang .... And the immediate aftermath *Then.... she was captured by strangelings *Did I mention she didn't appreciate being rescued by Kuzco ? *Oh look, She promised to watch Naveen-- THEN HE GOT CAPTURED BY STRANGELINGS *Uh huh, whatever Emolan, your PTSD is not appreciated here! *Oh and she just rejected Shang ... No Emolaning yet, but keep a close watch out. IT IS SURE TO HAPPEN SOMETIME. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Derp Squad